Farewell Skyguy
by Kulechick
Summary: Some people want me to take my One-Shot Love You Skyguy in to a bigger story so here it is. Anakin fakes his death and it causes pain fear and guilt and anger to him and the people that care about him. Rating T for dark scences and character . I suck at summaries. Not an AniSoka. LAST THREE CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so some people wanted me to turn my One-Shot Love YoU SkyGuy into a bigger story after putting off the idea for months I change my decision to yes I am going to write this and with the help of hughmccabe96 I will be able to, this person help me with the second chapter so thank you and a dark Ahsoka idea who's sound totally awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWCW or the characters. Also in this story It going to be short I hoping at least 10-11 chapters long.**

**To the story...finally...**

**Third person view. **

"So what's this mission about?" Ahsoka tilted her head to the side.

Anakin looked to his former master than back to his padawan. "It a simple mission, about an hour out of the city there a hidden Separatist base tun by only droids. Once we get there we destroy the droids then the base." He explained to the young girl.

Obiwan continue leading the way as Ahsoka and her master bicker, the Jedi master smile with amusement. Even with all the laughter and bickering, Ahsoka Tano couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. The small Togruta snapped that thought away with her master interruption. "Ahsoka?"

"Hmm, sorry Skyguy I was thinking." She sheepishly smile and rubbed the back of her head. "What were you saying? Hehe." She said embarrassed.

"We're here." Obiwan said before Anakin did. Ahsoka stare off into the distance at the base like the others.

In the city an day earlier.

Rako Hardeen was talking by hologram to a new mysterious client. "How much for you to target Skywaler?" The client's voice was disguise, not only that but everything about this anonymous customer was hidden. A cloak cover his face and the rest of him.

"Jedi Skywalker?" The bounty hunter asked solemnly.

"Correct, how much." The hologram repeated. The bounty hunter grin, he could get a lot of Credit's for a Jedi.

"50." Rako stated.

(Ps. By 50 they mean 50 grand or 50,000)

"Deal." The anonymous Client nodded. "He should be heading there to tomorrow." With the client disappear from the screen, turning off the machine.

"Deal it is"

**Sorry I know it short! :( but next chapter hopefully up tomorrow but its also my first day of school like most of you guys but I probably going to finish chapter two tonight, so it should be up chapter will be longer Promise. **


	2. Don't go!

**I would like again to thank hughmccabe96 for helping me make this story and this chapter! So yeah and I really hope you like this chapter because I tried way hated than ideally do so...yay?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own swcw or their character.**

**To the story:**

**Third Person View:**

After slashing all the droid and trashing the base left than right, up and down they found nothing that important for useful information. So the Master, the Knight and his padawan left feeling that the only thing they succeeded with bombing.

They left back to the city, and now the feeling, that strange feeling the young girl kept getting was annoying her. Ahsoka didn't know what to think about it. Was it good or bad? Did it mean something or nothing? The thoughts made her head pound, it was frustrating. Sighed a long sighed and stare of I to the distance.

"Looks like be off timing. I hope the transport doesn't minding waiting." Obiwan mumbled. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and make her own statement.

"It not our fault it's SkyGuy, you just had to do something reckless didn't you?"

He gave her a smirk, his light blue eyes shining with amusement. "Snips, I've been reckless since I can remember why would that change now." All three of them laugh.

They made there way into the city, people crowded the streets. Luckily the were ally's that led to non crowded area's. Ahsoka was thankful because she was pretty sure she would have lost Obiwan and Anakin in the crowd.

They were in the middle of a story when a blast of fire out of nowhere and almost brushed Ahsoka arm. Anakin being as reckless as he is was already on the bounty hunter's tail. She fellow after him while Obiwan ran to find the Police.

The blast were soon fire rapidly, Ahsoka being as good with a saber as she was, still had to stop to block them off.

The blast flew in different directions, blocking some and others flying pass her missing her by long shot. The padawan caught up only to see the very thing that she fear most, the thing that rip a piece of her out. The only thing that could shatter her heart and boiled all the anger and hatred she never knew she had.

Everything moved into slow motion from. The bounty hunter grabbed the knight by his foot giving him a clear shot at his target. Next there the bang of the baster. The blast guided smoothly through the air, and pounded straight into Anakin's chest. His blue eyes went wide with shock and sorrow, Ahsoka stood there watching in horror. This was her master, No to her, he was her brother! He may have not wanted her at first but he gave her a chance, and taught her everything she knows.

Anakin flew off the roof top to the ground. Ahsoka couldn't care less about the bounty hunter, Anakin was all that ran through her mind. She bolted off that roof top to the ground. She couldn't believe what she seeing, he was losing a lot of blood just from one simple shot?

Ahsoka kneel by his side, her heart was pounding._ He can't die, he just can't!_ "Skyguy?" She tried to keep her voice even but croaked.

Anakin hissed in pain, as she tried desperately to not squeeze her eyes shut, she needed to keep strong for him. "Hey S-Snips." He took a long breath and went back to talking. "-"L-looks like my luck ran ot-out."

She was beginning to break. "No, you had worse, watch your be back healing in the medical wing back in no t-time." Her voice broke with the last word, yet no tears fell.

He let out a laugh which caused a coughing fit at leaded to choking out blood. Ahsoka eyes widen more with fear, Anakin tried to stop the coughing fit as good as he could. "A-Ahsoka , lets face the fa-cts . This is it." This was it, she was hearing everything that she never wanted to hear. His words slowed and so did his breathing. "I...always love you... sni...and" Ahsoka watch as he went limp.

It felt like hours of staring down at his non moving body. Screams could be herd at first she didn't know who it was but soon realize she was the one screaming. She was the one sobbing, crying over her master chest. "Please, D-don't do this! Please Skyguy, wake up!" She pleaded.

Obiwan arrived at the sence, his first thing that hit him that Anakin wasn't moving, the second one is that Ahsoka was crying. Sadness crowded him quickly and hit him hard. His former padawan was dead, gone. He was the brother he never had. Obiwan never imagine him going down like his, he never thought of Anakin going down at all. He was his master **(former)** Anakin was suppose to be the one to out him in the ground not the other way around!

The middle age man focus his attention on the sobbing girl, this was hurting her to, maybe even more. He walked over to the small girl, and lightly gripped her shoulder. Her deep sapphire eyes stare up into his filled with the same sorrow and pain.

"It's going to be okay." Was all he could say.

**Hey guys its me! Anyways I hope you loved it & I want to hear what so think. I tried to put a lot of emotion and make it deep. Anyways review or pm what you think about, was it Good, Bad, Great...Awesome. Sad (in a good or bad way please let me know) Getting there but needs work? Please give me opinion. You know the saying, you, yourself are your worse judged when it comes to your own work. **

**Thanks for reading and may the force be with you.?**

**-Kulechick**


	3. Guilt

_**Hey guys so chapter 3 and I loving writing. this, I hope school stay pretty easy for the last two days of this week and next week because it making me have time to write this. Anyway I hope you guy enjoy last chapter and this one.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own swcw or the show's characters. **

**Third person view:**

The way back to the temple was silent, no one wanted to talk. What was there to talk about anyways, Ahsoka's master dying!

The scene play over and over again, the haunting scene repeated itself. The young girl couldn't help but stared at the lifeless body of...Skyguy other know as her now fallen master. _He was just sleeping, he would wake_, She lied to herself. It was too much for her mind to handle It was so much easier to imagine him sleeping. Ahsoka pleaded for him to wake up or a sign that he was actually alive but this was reality, the real world.

A solider with blue marking of his armor walked up to the white and blue head tail girl. "Commander." Ahsoka turn to Rex, loss in thought she didn't know what he said.

"Uh?"

"...Ahsoka I sorry for your loss, Anakin was one of the best generals, he would never give up with a fight." His words made a sad smile across the girls face.

"Thanks, that's means a lot. He never said this but he was proud to have you and the rest of the boys of the squadron." She stare down that the ground,missions of her and the troops past her mind.

Rex nodded and walk off, his head heading. Just one death, one person died and it like, it stopped time.

Ahsoka couldn't stand in the middle of the hall. She knew was waiting but for what? The small Togruta child walked back to her quarters, she didn't want to go there... All the memories flowed back. _Why? _ She asked over again to herself

That was all she could ask. She continue walking down the hall. The master, Obiwan stop her. "Ahsoka?" She looked up that him and that when he notice her deep blue eyes were now a light shade of gray, she was missing that spark that they usually had, but so was his eyes. He might not have notice but this were just the same. The master snapped out of his thoughts and went back to speaking. "I just want to let you know that the council has let me take you on as padawan."

She stopped and stood there staring, a hint off sadness faded and a spark of anger grew. "Seriously! That's what the council thinks I'm worry about!" _How could they be so heartless_, Ahsoka thought to herself, making sure she had her metal shields up.

"Your just like him, you know." Obiwan stated. Ahsoka stared at him.

"Uh?"

"Anakin always had problems with letting go." He told her, which made her glare even more. "You need to let go, young one."

"I can't, okay! I don't want too! I don't understand why we even have the _Stupid_ attachment rule! Everyone knows that everything that is alive has to form an attachment even R2D2 and he's a droid, why can't they get that through there kriffing heads!" The padawan yelled and grabbed her head tails in frustration. Obiwan was surpise from her out burst.

"You know why we have it." He responded.

"Okay I get it,can you please go. I just need to take this all in." He nodded and left the girl alone in the hall way. She walk slowly into the quarters, she _Used_ too share quarters. It felt...different, to be here alone. To know that he wouldn't even came back.

The hail tail girl walked to Anakin's room, every thing was right where he left it. Machinery scatter across the dressers on one side of the room, well the other side it was spotless the only messy part was his unmade bed. Ahsoka scrabble over the to the bed and curl herself into a cat-like ball. She couldn't take it, the only thing that help was to cry. So she wept, from all the pain and sorrow she felt this day and soon fell asleep.

Ten pm...

Anakin Skywalker was getting ready to leave for his next mission. A wave of guilt hit him, he was assign this mission because some of the council members decide that he would fit acting as the bounty hunter, Rako Hardeen because his reckless stunts. But he didn't know how he felt about the mission himself, he didnt know what it would do to the people around him. What happens if they never talk to him again.

The only he told was the his lovely wife, Padame Amidala.(pretty sure it spell wrong) He knew it wouldn't slip and she would make sure of that, she would play her part of the innocent woman who lost a Friend.

But he wasn't sure about his padawan, he knew when he came back from the mission, Obiwan would understand. He would take on the mission but Ahsoka he didn't know what would happen with her. He thought of her has family yet afraid that she would hate him after this.

He walked back to his quarters forgetting something important, he had to be careful. He didn't know where his snips was but had to be careful.

He walked quietly into the quarter not making one sound, then scrolled down the short hall to this room. Before he went into his room checked Ahsoka's to see if she was home, but no one was laying in the bed which meant she was probably at Obiwan's or Bariss's. He didn't want to think that he would hurt the people around him more than he thought.

The young knight walked into his room still quiet if Ahsoka did come into the quarters. He walked across the room to his dresser and pick up his com link and Holoprojector. As Anakin turn around he heard a soft mumbling noise. He stare that the curl up figure in his bed. As he step closer in the dark he recognize it was his padawan. The moon light shine through the shades on the window that revealed the tear stains left on her cheeks so did the sightly wet pillow Proved that she had been crying.

More guilt fell over his body, did he really cause her that much pain. Her words mumbled that she was reliving some kind of nightmare.

Anakin lean down at his padawan. "Sorry snips, I'll make it up to you. Promise." Then left with the the feeling of guilt.

**I think I'm going to keep the chapters short but with enough to tell the story. Sorry, I was going post this yesterday but I couldn't finish it and grr...it was frustating! Next chapter I going to add more of Anakin mission I just have too re watch the episode...and find it then I will also shown Obiwan and how he feel of Anakin death. Anyway bye, bye.**

**-Kulechick **


	4. Starting the plan

Hey so sorry I wasn't able to post l for a couple night, I can't find the full episode of season 4 episode 15 so in stead I found not the best but I found a review of the episode and it helped a lot. I can't quite remember it well so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own swcw or it's characters.

Super big thanks to Youtuber: Kwills812, he does awesome review on the episodes, so big thanks to him. Even though you don't read fanfiction.

Third pov view.

Obiwan a woke to the sun brightening the room. The master swiftly got out of bed. Every thing that happen yesterday recap his mind.

He couldn't believe it was only yesterday. So many thoughts ran through his head, was there a way he could have prevent it from happening. The man shook the thoughts off and continued getting ready. Yet they kept coming back, memories of his former master came back. Qui-Gon was the man that taught everything he knew today, he was the father Obiwan never had and now he lost a brother, Anakin.

Sure the young knight was reckless and cocky sometimes but that didn't mean anything, he was still a great person. Not only a great person but a great padawan and master. Obiwan sighed and left his quarters to Anakin's and Ahsoka's, he didn't know if Ahsoka was up or not but maybe a short sparing match might do good for the two of them.

He knock on the door, but no one answer. He lightly open the door and walked down the short hallway. He open her bedroom door to a empty bed in a messy room. Obiwan knew exactly where she was and she was going to be stubborn about his passing.

He turn on his heel and walked a crossed the hall to Anakin's room, with the door wide open he walked right in to find the small girl curl under the covers of Anakin's bed. She was more like her master than he thought. She is reckless, cocky, fearless, easily anger and had troubles letting go. Weather it was good or not she was like him.

The curl up figure bought a smile to his face. He shook Ahsoka's shoulder until weary grey eyes open, his smile faded as he stared at them. The only thing he could think of was if they would go back to that sapphire blue with the spark shining in them.

"I was wondering if you want to spar?" Ahsoka stare up at her new master still waking up. The blue and white lekku head girl smile, it. Was a sad smile but it still counted as something. With a nod of a head, Obiwan watch her get up slowly and tried eye to walk to her room.

A minute and half past, the door open widely showing Ahsoka putting on her belt; the last thing to her out fit. Obiwan felt something was terribly wrong with her, something had change inside of her. Most of her saddness faded away last night and turn into something. Motivation. He was sure if that was word, Anakin's death had been horrible for the both of them, to Ahsoka it gave her motivation but the real qustion was for what?

The master stare over the child as they walk down the halls. She was deep in thought as he was, thinking of anything to keep the mind off of the recap. Maybe Ahsoka was right, letting go every single time someone you care about dies is too hard. He knew that weather he like it or he would have to let go, but didn't attachments make you stronger?Didn't they build a stronger trust in one another?

"Ahsoka." He said quietly, they had just enter the sparing room and the girl was so deep in thought she kept walking. "Ahsoka?!" Ahsoka jump from his rising voice as her lekku's darken. Her face soon change to her usual game face, and he got a hint of her snippy attitude.

"Ready to lose old man." Ahsoka laughed.

"I not that old." He replied with a smile.

"You just wait." She smirk back at him.

In the lower layers of Courasant, the bounty hunter Rako Hardeen sat at in the bars. Rumor already went around telling the news. The bounty hunter was celebrating. He had kill a Jedi, not any Jedi but the so called 'chosen one'. "Drinks on me!" He rose his drink in the air; hearing the roars and cheers, mumbles and whisper of joy.

The tattoo man walked to one of the back rooms, to revived his reward. He still didn't know what his client look or sound like but he knew to meet here. "Ah, Rako Hardeen I believe I own you some credits." The anonymous costumer said.

"Yeah you do, 5o thousand credits." Rako smirk, be was in for treat.

Two figures walked out of the corner of the room. Rako's face turn pale with shock in just a flash. He was setup, his own client was using him for a plan.

Stood before was Mace Windo and Anakin Skywalker but to the the bounty hunter it was a Jedi and a mirror image of him. The second Rako talked, it sounded exactly like the Jedi he shot. "Your a jedi!?" Was all the real Rako could manage to spit out.

"Not only me but him too."Mace said pointing at Anakin the second Hardeen.

The mirror image of himself step up with smirk. "Thanks for the help, we really needed it." Skywalker pull out a small device from his pocket. The plan went simple from there. The real Rako didn't up that much of fight but did escape away from the two jedi. They couldn't go after him because the plan wouldn't work out. So they proceed on with what they had.

Anakin stare down that the little device he hold in his hands. "What am I suppose to do with this?" Mace gave him a wricked smile.

"Swallow it."

Anakin/Rako stare at it with Hint of fear. "And this will make me sound like him?" ( I know this whole rako/ whatever is annoying but I hate too also because I'm writing it, it keeps confusing me. Grr!)

"Yes, you already have you face and body reconstructed to look like him now you need to sound like him." The Master stared that the knight slightly annoyed.

"Here it goes."

I know it short! But I already am working on the next chapter and in the next chapter you will probably see a little of Ahsoka dark side. Yeah you don't want to piss this chick of she might f**king kill you! Anyways it might be up tonight.


	5. Just The Begining

**This Is about Ahsoka dealing with every such as Obiwan, the council and her own frustration and anger and Anakin in prison? Also i seriously cant find the episodes so i making up the dialog, sorry and sorry for any grammar or misspell word my ipod has been acting up. If you read last chapter I type saying but it turn into staying? Wtf? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWCW or any of its characters. **

**Third person view:**

Obiwan struck down the final move and point his saber at Ahsoka's neck. "You make reckless moves like Anakin." Ahsoka small smirk turn into a big frown. The Togruta rise an arm into the air to be pull to her feet.

Standing up, dusting off her clothes she glare at Obiwan once again.

"You keep staying to let go, yet you keep talking about him. It's not helping!" She quickly looked down and tapped her fingers together like an impatience child. "When his funeral?" The words slipped through her mouth, and linger in the air.

Silence grew between the two, those words didn't fit right, they won't suppose to be there, as much as Anakin wasn't suppose to be dead.

"Tomorrow." The old man answer.

The both of them stood in the sparring room, empty. What was there to say? What was there to do? Nothing. Know that the two of them finally look through themselves they knew that this how it always going to be. Once his name is even mention it is silence from there.

"Hey...um master Kenobi I think I going to visit the senator." Ahsoka asked. He nodded Knowing Padmé was a good friend of Anakin's, be didn't know how things were going with or if she even knew yet.

The young girl walked out of the temple and headed for Padmé. Ahsoka always thought of the older woman as a mother in some ways, she would always give Ahsoka support and advice when she needed it.

She finally had reach the building and walked up to Padmé penthouse. (I pretty sure that what she lives in, it really looks like one.) Ahsoka smoothly knock on the door and waited. A young woman with curly brown hair answer the door. Her eyes meant with the Padawan.

"Oh, Ahsoka it nice of you to come by." There was a short pause left after the sentence. "Come in." Ahsoka nodded at the senator, she didn't think twice about coming in.

She didn't think twice about the words that slipped either. "Did you hear?" Her voice was quiet and innocent like a small child. Padmé Eyes were full of happiness of the company but now were an empty brown .

Padmé Knew where Anakin really was but to pay the part right she

had to act completely unaware of the situation. Tears rolled down the older woman's cheeks, they weren't tears of sadness or happiness.

"Yeah." Padmé Wrapped her arms around the girl, Ahsoka rarely got hugs. She hug the senator back tightly, a smile lifted on her face. For once since her master died she felt, happiness.

Two red-painted marking clones carry 'Rako Hardeen' to his cell. Mumbles went through the prison, the so call bounty gave Anakin lot of 'prison cred. (respect) Anakin was surprise that he had a cell mate but more surprise who. It was the only blue skin and red-eyed person he known and hated. Cade bane was the name, a well know bounty hunter not only that but a person every jedi hates. Anakin now had a reason to be unhappy.

The cold red eyes stared him down, to make him feel more comfortable he tried to begin a conversation. Of course he had to say the most predictable saying. "So why you in here?"

Cane bane shook his head, as quick as a blink of an eye he was up, out of his bed and one step away from the knight. "If you think you got my respect for killing one Jedi your wrong." A icy glare form off of the blue skinned man. Anakin let out a short growl with anger.

The two cell mates stay on each of their sides of the cell, not talking, and facing the wall to avoid looking at each other.

Mean while at the temple

Ahsoka Tano wander through the halls she begged Obiwan to do something, anything about Skyguy's murder. She was the one who wanted to put the man in prison make him stuffer for what he did. The council would say that was the way to the dark side but to her it was a way of letting go. She wanted-she needed to do this for him. For herself.

She began thinking of catching while she was with the senator. They didn't talk about catching Anakin's murder but she was thinking about it the whole time. At Padmé's they talked about _him_, and all the things _he_ did. This made Ahsoka realize that needed to do this to move on.

For the rest of the day the girl didn't talk. Her new master, Obiwan tried several time yet the plain emotionless face didn't budge. She didn't do it for attention or to prove a point, that she needed this mission. No. The padawan was lost, completely lost in deep thought.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that the girl realize she went through the whole day without knowing it. Yet this didn't bother her, it was easier to be in deep thought than to feel anger and sorrow. Ahsoka continue doing what she was doing and that was packing.

She was glad to be getting out of these quarter, they were just too much pain for her. She had most of her stuffed pack but thought, something of knowing feeling was telling her she was forgetting something.

She knew exactly what.

She walked a crossed the hall to her former master's bedroom. Through the mess of his floor to the nightstand right next to still bedroom. There, right there on that nightstand lay a picture that made it seem all to real. It was the two of them back on her very first mission. Anakin was on the left hovering over Ahsoka. She had a giant grin that could light up anybody's day in a matter of a second, no matter how dark their day was.

The small teenager pick up the picture so carefully and slowly as if it would shatter into a billion of pieces never to be put back together again. She still remember everything from her first mission, the day she became his padawan. The day someone actually gave her a chance. The words still echo though her mind."You probably wouldn't make it as Obi Wan's padawan but you might make it as mine"Foursimple words slipped just like that.

"I love you, Skyguy."

**Hey guys, I so so so sorry for all of my delays. As you all know I can't find full episodes online only review so that what I going on, if I miss something from an episode please pm me so I can rewrite the chapter. So if you notice I added the "I love you, Skyguy" quote to my story because in Love U Skyguy, the oneshot of this I want to make it meaningful and I trying to do the same in here. I tried to keep post every one to three days but school aready gotten harder! One last time if I forgot something important to the story Please Tell.**

**Review, if you wish.**

**Thanks to: hughmccabe96,for giving me help with this chapter & BIG THANKS TO: katierosefun, for major helping me with my writers block and letting me use a piece of their writting that they wrote for this story to help me out. So thank you much, the both of you and I probably wouldn't be able to finish this story. **

**See ya til next time. :s**

**-lov, Kulechick**


	6. Your Alive?

**Finally I get too this chapter!** **katierosefun your part is in this and holy crap I wouldn't have done with out you, or my favoriter's and fellows and commenter's THANK YOU!**

"Their escaping?!" Mace Windo let a hint of shock spark in his voice, Yoda went wide eye.

"Yes masters, it seems they were planing this for some time. They're managing by a riot, the guards are distracted." Anakin knew it was risky talking to the council on such a mission but he had to inform them.

"Must fellow them, Skywalker has to." Yoda spoke. Both Mace and the young knight made eye contact.

"Master Yoda, do you really think he should?" Mace questioned. Yoda sat in silence letting his humming fill the air.

"Hmm...yes will shall, dangerous and risky the mission will get but the information-he must." The green short man spoke wisely. Anakin nodded his head in unstandment. (Not a real word I know.) "Good luck, young Skywalker. May the force be with you."

(Next part I not 100% about I think this is what happen. And the dialog is made up for this part. :|)

The hologram flash off in seconds. Anakin continue fellowing behind the two bounty hunters. "Hold up." Bane cold eyes scan the area. "Come out." Anakin let out a gasp. The blue bounty hunter kept looking in different directions. "I know it's you," bane stopped for a short pause. "Rako."

Anakin was shock but play it off cool. "Nice too see you too." Moralo Eval jump into the conversation.

"Lets get down to the point, shall we." Both bounty hunters stared at the Phindian. Anakin quickly came up with some kind excuse.

"You guys are up to something and I want in." He watch each of their reaction carefully, Moralo grew a smirk while bane face darken._ This isnt going to be easy,_ The young man thought to himself.

Moralo let out his hand, Rako/Anakin reached out to grabbed it, but Bane smack his hand away. "Your seriously going to trust this guy!" Red eyes staring into Moralo's yellow ones.

"He could help!" Moralo yelled back, his tone with with anger. The Phindian put his attention back on the tattoo man. "So deal or not." Anakin couldn't resist, even if he wanted too. This a mission not something mess up. So he nodded and shook hand with the mastermind.

"Hardeen go find a ship. Untraceable by the republic." Moralo order Anakin. He was going to refuse but because he kept getting suspicious glares from Cade Bane he nodded and went off.

It took him a while but he found, also it was in pretty good shape. With the council help of paying for the ship he could count unite off this mission, but of course he now had a unhappy master Windo and a suspicious bane. Lost in his own thoughts the young knight didn't notice the two bounty hunters coming back.

"So do we have what need?" Moralo asked him.

"Yeah, here it is." He patted the ship. "Untraceable and in great shape." What Moralo and Bane didn't know is that it was being traced by a tracking chip that blended in perfect with the ship. Bane walk up to him.

"Your in, but I saw what you did back at the prison." Anakin was beginning to get nervous, did bane watch him talk to the council. He shook off the thought to have Bane's fist connect to his jaw. "That's for being weak."

Now he knew what he did wrong and it did prove something was up. Back at the prison, he made sure he avoided the guards as best as he could and that was the issue a normal criminal would tackle or try to kill the guard, he did all as he could to avoid them as much as possible.

"Where we headed?" Bane asked his teammate the Phindian.

"That's for me to know." He smirk, Bane let out growl while Anakin smile at his fustration. _This is going to be a long mission._

Ahsoka stood in place, breathing deeply. It felt like the first time breathing in fresh air after living in a dark moldy basement. She was more than sure that she needed this.

"Yes master." The young girl bowed walk out of the chambers and ran to her quarters with excitement and relief.

Moments later Obiwan showed up, getting ready for their mission. "Where should we look first?" Her master asked her. Ahsoka pull up coordinates on her comlink.

"Here."

Obiwan look down that the coordinates. "You sure, that's where a lot of criminals hide out."

"Exactly."

They headed for the ship. Once Obiwan took the pilot while Ahsoka took the copilot seat. Obiwan started flying to the planet.

"Think we're find him?" Ahsoka burted out. Obiwan stared into her grey ones.

"I don't know, young one."

"Where are we?" Bane asked Moralo.

"Some kind of swamp planet, we just need to grab some supplies. Shouldn't take us too long." Moralo answer back to the two. "You and Rako go find anything that you guys think is handy." Anakin glared at the blue skinned man as he did the same to him.

(Going to be truthful here, I being a little lazy in my writing until I get back to Ahsoka & Obiwan view.)

A half an hour passed and the only thing they could find was a hat, yes Cade bane had to have a hat. Not any hat a hat like his old one, Anakin found this stupid but didn't want banes fist to pound his jaw again so kept his mouth shut.

(One last thing I have NO IDEA what the swamp guards look like so here goes nothing...yeah I made up their looks.)

Three men were same uniform, each had different markings. Each one of them had some kind of blaster. Anakin pay no attention to them, they were just doing their job like he was doing his. What he didn't know, was they were sent for him.

Bane wricked smile watch Anakin being taken away by the three guards. Anakin was pissed that baster turn on him yet bane was a bounty hunter, not any bounty hunter but one who usually flys solo. The real question was how come he didn't see it coming?

Because the guards had to send a message to the council that a wanted criminal was capture the council wasn't happy they were angry. Not only were the council angry and unhappy but the guards were confuse. Why in the hell were they letting this guy go? That was the thought that ran through theirs heads.

Anakin began to catch up to his so call 'teammates'. But what surprise him was a young Togruta girl chasing after with a ginger hair man right behind her.

_Ahsoka_.

Guilt flooded him, he had to cut there to make him seem dead? But how much pain did he actually cause her? Her eyes were one of the things that shown straight through her, they won't the bright sapphire blue with that spark instead they were a dull and unnatural grey color.

His padawan dashed after him, he never knew that Ahsoka could spit out such hateful meant il words. His stomach turned, he felt bad, why did he make her go through this?

(**katierosefun **credit for these **whole two paragraphs,** awesome freaking job and thanks so freaking much."

"You are going to pay for what you did!" Ahsoka shouts and ignites her light sabers, running at Rako. The criminal dodges her strikes and jumps over the other side. Ahsoka bared her teeth and lunged at him. "You killed my master! My brother! My best friend! I hate you!" Ahsoka shouts furiously. Rako jumps to the side as Ahsoka runs past him. Her light saber came dangerously close to singing off his neck and missed by a centimeter. Rako bound to his feet and looked up in time to see Cad Bane flying around in his jet-boots, a cord wrapped around Ahsoka. She struggled to get out and shot daggers at Rako. "You owe me one, Hardeen...! You've had your turn to kill a Jedi-" He gave a little tug and Ahsoka grunts as her light sabers drop out of her hands.

"Now it's my turn!" Bane adds.

Ahsoka lets out another scream of fury and kicks out of the cords. She grabs her light sabers and prepares herself for another attack.

Anakin's mind raced as he dodged another of Ahsoka's blows. It was trickier than he had thought-her shoto and saber actually came rather close to his neck at one point. 'I'm sorry, Ahsoka...' He thinks and locks himself into a hand-to-hand wrestle. Anakin felt Ahsoka's boots ground into the dirt of the moon and she fought back, her hands clenched with hate and anger. For a minute, their eyes met-twin fire signs, four blue eyes. Anakin finally flipped Ahsoka over his shoulder and he inwardly winced at the dull thudding noise of her body making impact on the moon's surface. He hoists himself over Ahsoka and begins slapping her across the face. With every sharp hitting noise, the words 'I'm sorry' echoed through his head again and again and again. Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's forearm but Anakin was prepared. He put Ahsoka in a headlock and sighs. "Ahsoka...don't follow me." He whispers quietly and Ahsoka suddenly slackens. Her eyes rolled to the back of her forehead and she slumps over. Anakin gently pushed Ahsoka to the ground and stood up.

(Back to my writing, thanks again!)

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka woke up to Obiwan staring at her.

"I felt him!" Ahsoka rapidly barked out.

Obiwan rose an eye brow. "I felt him, Obiwan. I felt...Skyguy." Ahsoka didn't know how react. She was angry, sad and hurt was he him? "Anakin's alive?!"

Silence fell between the two, but for once it spoke better than words.

**Finally done with the part I have waited to write...Whoa! So I wanna thank katierosefun because they wrote and help with the story and I actually wrote some of the chapter from ideas i got from reading their stories with Snips&Skyguy fluff. They have a lot of big brother aka Anakin & little sister aka Ahsoka. This is what this story is obviously...I love the pairing I guess Anisoka Is okay, I actually have read a couple and their good stories like...um...Anakin angle? i belive that is the really good! it just I more into this pairing. Love you all and see ya**

**-lov Kulechick. (Ps. I brought the Anisoka thing because some asked me if was one. It's not!but I not mad at person for thinking because I did that once too.) :(**


	7. Thoughts

**I'm so so SO SORRY! I haven't been writing, instead I been bent over a desk or table ect. Trying to get everything done for school. TEACHERS ARE LIARS! THEY SAID 8TH GRADE WASN'T HARD! LIES! Anyways only 3-4 chapter left maybe too if I make them long, I want your opinion and sorry if this chapter is short. **

**ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clones Wars Nor The Characters. But I wish! **

Ahsoka was curl up in her bed. Thinking. Was he alive? How come he didn't tell me? Does he not trust me? Why Skyguy, why? A million question swirl around in the girls head. She felt hurt,sadness, anger, betrayal and confuse? She didn't know how she felt she felt completely emotionless yet half of her didn't know why.

Maybe it was too much at once?

Ahsoka lay there; staring up at her ceiling she kept her mind blank. Trying to think of a answer to reason with. Why is this so hard. With a long sigh she stumble out of bed and walked to the living room. "Hey master." Her voice was completely monotone.

Obiwan look up from his data pad, their eyes meant. "You okay,Ahsoka?" The master stare at his padawan. Something was wrong, troubling would be the right word say.

Ahsoka thought for second than spoked. "Why wouldn't he tell us out of everyone here we should have know!" Her frustration build. "Does he not trust us!"

Obiwan walked over and gently landed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ahsoka don't just make up things that you know aren't true. We don't even know with that was him." Ahsoka didn't want to Amit it but he was right. With another long sigh the girl looked up at his sky blue eyes and apologize.

"...Your right, but I know-100% that that was him. It has be." She was deep in thought while her mouth moved. "He has to be."

Anakin couldn't believe what he just did, he seriously just beaten his Padawan. Was he a terrible master? The guilt more than ever pounded him hard, never thought it could happen but he was in pain with this feeling. With himself.

"I will say this, and only this." Bane grew a small smirk across his face. "You did a good job killing that brat's master, hell I want to cause that little pest misery." Anakin mentality stared him down with eyes full of anger. In reality he put on a smirk.

There first time actually getting along we're interrupted by the ship shifting unexpectedly. "Where are we going?" Anakin question to Moralo Eva**l.**

**The **Phindian smile widely, at the two. "Somewhere." Bane and Anakin knew they weren't be able to get anything else out of him so went with it.

Hours went on and on, no body talked bane was doing something with his hat. Anakin was still thinking about Ahsoka's and Obiwans's reaction. He couldn't get it out of his head, not till Moralo Eval landed on some unknown planet, well least one he didn't know of.

Moralo led Bane and Anakin to a certain place outside, then left them their for no reason. They both look around their must of been at least 16...maybe 18 other bounty hunters there.

And then Dooku's voice came out loud and clear.

I want your guys opinion with should just do really long chapters or possibly 3-4 ending chapters.

**If you WANT...review...pm go ahead and thanks for the support without it I seriously and I mean it, wouldn't be even close to finishing this.**


	8. The Box?

The voice was heard through out the area. Anakin glower under his breath, Cade Bane look around the outside stoned area. "I know some of these bounty hunters? Some of these people are the well known." Bane stated.

"Well known?" Anakin question to the blue skin man.

"Wanted...best of the best, now why are they are here?" Bane asked himself.

Dooku's voice ranged over their heads, bounty hunter twist and turn their head in different directions. "Your all here today for a completion of survival of the fittest." The sith paused as the bounty hunters stared at a gaint box. "This is The Box, it will test your skill in different situations. The last one who stay alive to the very end will be rewarded." Nobody whisper or turn too one another, they just stood there. It wasn't until a certain voice came to Anakin and Bane's ears that caught their attention fully.

"Hello, I'm am Moralo Eval, the master mind behind this creation. Prepare to be tested." The bounty hunters took this all to seriously, some of them were glaring down each other while other cock guns or load them. During this time Cade bane stared over at two of the bounty hunters, Onca and his brother Bulduga,they were both Ithorian. Bane study over Bulduga's hat which look very familiar to his old one. The hat he had before he was arrested.

The blue skin man asked the Ithorian where got it, but no answer came from the two brother. Bane reached for his pistol so did Bulduga but Bane was faster the brother fell over dead immediately. As Onca sat over his limp less body bane reach for his hat.

Anakin watch as he knew a battle was about to go down and he didn't want to be apart of it, but then there was the starting mark as soon as Moralo's voice once again appeared. "You may enter the box now." There was a short pause as the bounty hunters walked in to the huge killing machine. "There are four levels of the box, each one gets more difficult during the passing."

Everyone step into the same room, level one. Nobody knew what was going to happen. They stood their ground, waiting. Anakin observed the inside of the room and notice a green gas flowing into the room. Fast. Soon the rest of them saw it too.  
Dooku and Moralo watch the bounty hunters movements on screen . They watch Rako Hardeen AKA Anakin guide his hands (not sure if this happen) across the wall and a small part of it spread apart, which reveal a tunnel. _This was going to be easy, _Anakin thought to himself.

Ashoka wonder through the halls, turning left then right, and rowdy again. Today was an rainy day at the temple, which darken the girls mood even more. As usual she was lost in her head as if she was exploring it. Curiosity overwhelm the Padawan of her thoughts.

She kept letting her mind lead her through the halls of the temple; Jedi masters stared with eyes fill with wonder for the small girl, yet she didn't notice. Ahsoka finally stopped when she bumped into the council doors, turning around making sure nobody saw her idiot moment she looked back that the large doors.

Why here? Of all places in the temple her mind led her here?

With slow steady steps Ahsoka walk into the room. A green little old man sat in the middle of room, meditating. **(Going with the best Yoda dialog I can do, wish me luck!)** "Something troubling you, padawan Tano, there is."

The padawan kept walking until she was two feet away from the small old man. Ahsoka sat down cross legged and stared at him. "Yes master," she stopped for a short pause then continue. "When me and Master Obiwan went to arrest...Rako Hardeen,..I-I felt My former master," She didn't like those two word, _Former_ _Master_, it didn't feel right. "Master Skywalker, Rako...was him..I-I think. It was like Anakin was inside Rako." Ahsoka stutter over her words, pausing between them and figuring out how to explain it.

"Um..." Yoda open his eyes and looked at the padawan. "Young one, your Master in alive." Ahsoka heart stopped, seriously he's alive! Joy over filled the girl but soon she realize that he didn't trust her. The overwhelming joy was soon replace by raging anger and betrayal. "Indeed your master in alive. He on a mission to go undercover as a bounty hunter. To not rise any suspicion we had to fake his death. Then we sent him to the prison to get information about a plan that the separatist are going to attempt."

Ahsoka didn't need to hear any more so she stopped him from finishing. "Thank you, master. That was all." She stood up quickly, bow and spin on her heel about to leave.

(Made this up, but I could see Ahsoka saying it.)

"Padawan Tano," Ahsoka stopped dead and turn her head to face the master.

"Yes master Yoda?" She said quietly.

"When the time comes you need to learn how to let go." His wise words made her sightly madder than before but didn't shown through.

"I know, but that time hasn't come yet and who's says I will let go. For all I know I could never let go and become stronger from it." With that Ahsoka turn and left the small old man to be left in his thoughts.

Hope you like and I sorry it that its short i getting busyer and busyer (spelled wrong i know) so...

SEE-YA until next time and Love you all

~Kulechick XD


	9. More Levels

**Hey guys so I haven't been motivate to write. So let's see if I can do this.**

They were on the 2nd level of the Box, no clues to what was going to happen. Everyone was still there since the 1st level, which made things a whole lot more challenging.

Anakin crawl through the last of the tunnel to a new set of plat forms, along with the other bounty hunters tailing behind him. As more and more them got to the end if the tunnel, Moralo's voice reappeared.

"Congratulations you have all made it you level two, but as I said, the box will get more and more challenging as you go." His voice faded away as the platforms moved under their feet. But the platforms wasn't the only problem, there were lasers shooting out from the walls.

Anakin hopped from platform too platform, looking down at the floor to reveal burning fire that grew as time went in.** (I think it was fire? Not sure?) **As he continue he realize there was a pattern going on.

The tall platforms would move every two shots of a laser, the short one would move right after the tall ones.** (I know, I suck at explaining!)** Anakin time his movements, trying to reach the third level that directly above the one he was on. As he succeeded three bounty hunters fell into the fire alone.

Cade bane copy his moments as others failed. They continue moving up through the level, Anakin stopped and went to help the other bounty hunters. Bane thought this was a stupid acted. _What was with guy?_ Bane question to himself. He continue moving upward.

Moralo didn't like this one bit, he wanted Rako to lead the mission but Cade bane is moving on? He had to make it difficult otherwise bane could win.

Anakin and the other bounty hunter finally made it to the third level. Once again the unpredictable would happen, they just had to be ready this time.

Ray shields began to cover the room, there was no exit unless someone could go through a ray shield which seem impossible.

Anakin look around to see a certain Parwan **(species)** name Derroen go through a ray shield. Anakin remember something about Parwan, their immune to the shock of a ray shield. He watch as the squid like bounty hunter pass through each of the ray shields, turning off switch inside of them. This allow the other to fellow behind. As they all fellow past Derroen, Anakin was pull to the side by him. Roughly. "You help me once, I'll help you. Now we'll even." Anakin gave in a quick nod before continuing. _Can't wait to be back._

**So I know it is kinda short and to my absent a little dull, it because I actually had a really hard time writing this chapter. Which is weird because I usually have a hard time starting a chapter and then once I get it going I'm off. **

**Anyways I hoped you liked it, next chapter will be the last level of the box and hopefull Anakin heading back to the temple where he will see Ahsoka's reaction. **

**Thanks for all the support that you guys have given me through out story and hopefully the next story I write will be faster with posting!**

**Lov- Kulechick**


	10. Finally Home

**So here it is the second to last chapter, I've come so far with the help how you guys! My first actual story is coming to the end! Whoa.**

**Going to be ****very**** long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star the clone wars nor it's characters. **

**To the story...**

**Ps made up dialog. **

"Well look at this, your already on the final level." The was a hint of laughter in Moralo's voice. "Good luck." They travel into another room, in the middle stood a sniper rifle, the six bounty hunter that were left stared at it.

One of them was over confident, "let me show you how it's done." He had a smirk on his face. He pick up the rifle guiding his hand across the top, observing it. He smile as he tried to get the right aim, taking a shot. Everyone watch as the bullet miss the target, the bounty hunter with the rifle growl as he put it back on the holder. In a matter of second his platform disappear an with a gasp for surprise he fell to his death burning away to ashes in the fire below.

Anakin stare at the rifle, walking up to it carefully he took grip of it. He took his aim carefully and slowly, pulling the trigger he watch a it made the target. He turn his body to the next and took shot, succeeding, then the next and the next. Not misses, after the last target he was out of armor.** (Probably spelled that wrong too.) **

Moralo watch as he was now thinking of Rako as a threat, pressing a button he watch as Anakin's platform fell. Bane pull Anakin to his plat form just before falling to his doom. Anakin stare at bane with surprises a bane talked. "I was wrong, your a pretty good bounty, I respect that."

Moralo huffed in frustration. "If I going to kill him, I'll kill like a man." He mumble. Dooku sat next to him, nodding his head in agreement.

"Change off plans Moralo, we'll going to have a show down." Moralo nodded, clicking a button for all of them to hear.

**(Made this all up, not from the episode except the showdown, basically every thing that happens in the show down I made up. So I'm sorry if you want to be exactly like the episode.) **

"The five of you remain, you are now a team to help me with a little mission,but first I'm going to have a little show down with Rako." The walls open and Moralo appeared.

Moralo was the first to take shot, Anakin judge bullet by bullet. He ran up to Moralo taking him by surprise, turning the fight to hand to hand combat. Moralo hit Anakin square in the jaw, while Anakin took Moralo's foot and threw him across the room. Anakin walked up to Moralo with both his and Moralo pistol in his hands, aiming them both at Moralo head. "I'm not going to kill you, your lucky." Moralo got up nodding.

"While then, welcome to the team." Moralo turned to the other four bounty hunters. "We will discuss a plan, are mission is to kidnapped the Chancellor palpatine and bring him to Count Dooku." He paused then continued. "We will be heading to Naboo to a ceremony, while its taking place we will kidnap the Chancellor." He paused. "We will dismiss in an hour."

Anakin took this time to message the council. "You know it is highly risky of what your doing Skywalker." Mace stated.

"Yeah I know, but this is important. Listen carefully, in about an hour a squad of five bounty hunter including me are shipping off to Naboo to a tend the Chancellor ceremony. It should take a 7 hour (making this up) to get to Naboo." Anakin explain and waited for either Mace or Yoda to confirm in understand meant.

"Is that all Skywalker?" Mace asked solemnly.

"No, during the ceremony there going to kidnap the chancellor and give him to Dooku." He took a short breath then ended the conversation. "That is all."

"Very well, I will send myself and master Obiwan to a tend this mission." Anakin nodded to mace who nodded back. The plan was set.

*Time past*

They arrived on Naboo, as the ceremony began. Cade was the last to leave the ship. "Dooku..." Cade bane growl at the transmitter.

"Bane..." The sith stared coldly that the bounty hunter. "As far as I know you know Rako Hardeen better than I, am I correct?"

"Yeah what about it?" Bane's voice carried a hint of sass.

"Do you do trust him?" Dooku asked Bane.

"I'm a solo person, I trust no one except myself, but if I was someone else I would say Rako's hiding something." His cold red eyes shown he was in thought.

"I agree with you Bane something feels wrong with him, keep an eye on him. Understood?" His voice was strong and fearful. Bane just smirk and stood there crossing his arms over his just.

"Already ahead."

Anakin waited for his so called partner. _Where was he?_ Anakin thought waiting for a certain blue skin man. Out of nowhere Bane walked in. "Where were you, I'm trying get things done and your not here?!" Anakin said sternly.

"Don't worry about." Bane stared off in to the dissects then turn to Anakin. "Now lets get things done shall we." With a nod they were off.

Bombs were already placed thanks to the other three. Moralo was watching everything down, only credit he did was coming up with the plan. Once they went off Bane and Anakin would take the chancellor to Dooku, The plan sounded simple but there were two jedi patrolling. Mace Windo and Obiwan Kenobi, they seem to be everywhere.

_1 minute_, Anakin and Bane rush to there places. as the other bounty hunter took of. Derroen **(squid guy) **was caught by a clone, in a half second he had his blaster out, ready to fire. Derroen dash right up to the clone, not caring he tackle him to the ground snapping the clone neck making him officially dead. He continue on his, passing by clones unseen or killing them in a insistent. _45 seconds_, he kept rushing to his place, everything needed to be perfect for this to work, yet something caught his eye. It was Rako, Derroen didn't trust him and now he had a reason too. He was taking to jedi. _Rako Hardeen is a trader..._ That was that ran through his head, he took out rocket-launcher and aim at Rako.

Anakin was ready by the time it came flying towards him. He used the force to aim back at Derroen, in a matter of seconds he was dust. **(someone told me that's what happen, I don't really believe it but okay!.)** _20 second_, thanks to him Mace or Obiwan were disabling the bombs. Anakin met up with Bane the both of them aiming pistols at the chancellors back. "why didnt the bombs go off?" Banes voice was sparked with frustration.

"Cant leave up to those three." Anakin referred back to the others while they guided the chancellor out.

"That's why i work alone." Bane smirk at Anakin. They reached the outside of the building, Bane growled with anger. "Where the hell is he, he told us to bring the guy here and he doesn't even show up." His Anger grew as he saw Mace and Obiwan appear.

_"Jedi."_

Anakin removed the pistol from the chancellors back to Banes head. "Can you guess who I am." Anakin said in cocky voice.

"_Skywalker_."

Obiwan and Mace inighted (spelled wrong) Their sabers, corning Bane on all three sides, no chance for he surrender even if he didn't want to.

Anakin got onto the ship with the other two jedi. "Looks like you don't need to look like that anymore."

"Yeah, but now I got to deal with that annoying shot again." Anakin sat down, preparing himself. The shot itself felt like nothing it was the changing that the pain shown through.

After Anakin was, well back to looking like Original self. He sat up shook the rest of the pain away. "How's Ahsoka?" His voice was strong yet gentle, obviously full with concern.

"Your death really effected her. I haven't seen a real actual smile of her since you were 'Alive'. You can even see it in her eyes, there basically grey now." He paused, Anakin was now, not all in a good mood. He did more than make his padawan sad, he broke her. "She just as stubborn as you."

"I knew I shouldn't have went on this mission!" Anakin growl. Obiwan came over and gently dropped a hand on his shoulder. Anakin stared up at him with sad blue eyes."Shes going to feel betrayed."

"And She will Anakin, but i believe to two will be able to fix it." The ship landed in front of the temple. "Lets go see her shall we."

they walk down to Obiwan's quarters, Anakin was the one to open the door.

""Hey, Master Kenobi I think I'm going to..." Ahsoka look up to see her former master standing there, anger boil along with betrayal, sadness. So many feeling overwhelm her as she slammed the door shut right in his face.

**Whoa! One More Chapter! AWW, Poor Ahsoka, i wonder how he make it up to her. Also i'm so sorry how long it see ya next time.**

**lov-Kulechick.**


	11. Trust Issues & Forgiveness

**Last chapter (SOBS) I feel proud of myself B/C i didn't know if i was going to finish or not. I Think after this i going to write about Colin Randy, A 14 year old girl at is hyper super short but she will grow. (4'9) Has temper when piss off and is clever minded . Any ways lets get back to this story. PRETTY PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AFTER ALL, AND ABOUT COLIN. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWCW nor its characters.**

**Third person view:**

Ahsoka didn't know how to feel or think, her former master shows up even through she knew he was never actually dead. The only thing that ran through the girls head was, _He never trusted you, he'll never trust you... _Maybe she was finally loosing her sanity, her mind was playing tricks on her and she didn't like, not one bit. But she didn't care about her Sanity or her thought, no what she care about was getting away from her former master. She couldn't deal with right now, his 'death' broke her. The front door of the quarter's open Anakin's and Obiwan's voice was all that you be heard. Foot steps could be heard as they made their way to her room, as soon as one of them open the door Ahsoka dash, dash from the room to hall to hall. Anakin chasing after her, causing turns off heads from other jedi. He didn't care one bit if he got looks from people, right now needed to talk to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka continue running through the halls, weaving through people but she finally reach a dead end. About to turn around but Anakin came dashing up to her and lifted her up. Ahsoka kicked and fuss, cried. "Let me go! Let me go!" She kick harder as Anakin carried her back to his quarters. "I don't want to be by you! Put me down! You didn't trust me! You never trusted me!" Tears rolled down from eyes. Anakin finally made to his quarters and shut the door, He carried his former padawan to the couch and set her down. Ahsoka got up to leave but Anakin held her down. "You know i trust you. Ahsoka your family to me, why wouldn't i trust you." The young girl look down at the ground. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, for everything." his eyes were fill with absolute guilt. Ahsoka cock her head up, her blue eyes were back but fill with betrayal,anger, so many thing shown.

"NO! You don't trust me because if you did you would have told me!" She pause and look in straight in the eyes. "What would i do with that information, If i told anyone you would probably be dead by now, Give me an answer why i would do that." Silence fill the air which was all Ahsoka needed to prove. " You don't even have answer, yet i tell you everything." Ahsoka got out his grip, and headed for the door. She walked out slamming the door behind her.

Two weeks past from that day and Ahsoka is now again Anakin's padawan. Yet the girl is still keeping her dissent and keeping her mouth shut with it, Not even snippy replies. Anakin tried to talk with her but always got same answer, nothing. She moved back into his quarters and for the first two nights things were fine but then she started having nightmares. Screams escape her mouth along with loud sobs. She was going through something terrible in that head of hers and Anakin couldn't do any thing. He tried over and over again, getting some kind of answer out of her, yet she didn't speak and if she did it was a "its nothing." Or "Go away."

Anakin woke up to his padawan screaming in her sleep again. He got up and walk tiredly to her room. _Maybe this time will be different... _He thought to himself. Ahsoka was up right, knees to her chest and head down in them. He sat down that the end, the sudden movement startle her. Her blue eyes staring into his. "Snips, it was just a nightmare."

Ahsoka shook her head. "It felt worse then that." She paused and looked up at him again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked that like I did, I know you trust me, it's just..." More tears leaked from her eyes and Anakin move closer and hugged Ahsoka, something he rarely did. _It is different..._

"It's okay. Shh..." His voice was claiming and comforting. Ahsoka hugged back burning her head into his chest.

"Don't do it again." Ahsoka mumbled he could barely hear her.

"Do what?" He chuckle, as his Padawan pulled away from him.

"Don't you dare leave me like at again! I keep seeing you die over and over again...You left me..." Ahsoka spoke quietly rising her voice once or twice. Anakin went back up to his padawan and bend down so they were face to face.

"I won't, never, ever again." He promise. "When I have I haven't been by your side...beside my last mission." He smile at her and in return she gave it back. Since his last mission he didn't think him and Ahsoka were going to be okay. But it was changing tonight. Ahsoka crawl back in bed and Anakin sat down on the end. They were talking, talking about everything, for anything it wasn't til Ahsoka heavy Eyes took over and she fell asleep with a clam and sweet smile on her face. Anakin gently placed a cover on her than turn off the like.

_Yeah, we're okay..._

**Hey guys, so I really had a hard time ending the story but I want something that I think was adorable and just plain right cute. As again not an Anisoka but a best friend, big brother or little sister. Anyways my next story is going to be about my OC, the sweet and innocent little girl, Colin Randy and I might include her best friend**

**Amber green. PRETTY PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AFTER ALL, AND ABOUT COLIN. **

**Lov-KC**


End file.
